1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transition metal thiobis (alkylphenolates) and thiobis(alkylphenol-phenolates) as novel means for increasing the research octane number of liquid hydrocarbon fuels and to organic compositions thereof containing a minor amount of said organosulfur-containing compounds and a major amount of said hydrocarbon fuel.
A more particular aspect this invention is directed to compositions comprising said organosulfur-containing compounds and liquid hydrocarbon fuels suitable for use in internal combustion engines. The subject thiobis(alkylphenolates) and thiobis(alkylphenol-phenolates), when complexed with certain alkylamines, arylamines and hydroxy compounds also function to increase the octane rating of hydrocarbon base fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In British Patent Specification No. 1,263,910 (1972), there is disclosed bis(stilbenedithiolato)nickel as an antioxidant for plastic materials, the compound also being useful in lube oils and functional fluids. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,786, 2,716,090, and 3,210,277 discloses the use of polyvalent metal (e.g. Ni) salts of alkyl phenol sulfides as oxidation inhibitors and plasticizing agents. Various polyvalent metal (e.g. nickel) compounds are disclosed in the patent literature, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,897 discloses metal salts (e.g. nickel, iron, zinc) of substituted dithiocarbamic acids and U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,910 discloses compounds such as nickel N,N-substituted dithiooxamides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,971,940 and 2,971,941 disclose nickel phenol-phenolate complexes as being useful in stabilizing polyethylene and polypropylene.
None of the foregoing disclosures, however, show liquid organic e.g., hydrocarbon base fuel compositions such as gasolines containing the organosulfur-containing compound and complexes described in accordance with this invention.